Fazer
, 2260-]] Fazer jest najpowszechniejszym rodzajem broni, używanym przez Starfleet oraz część spośród głównych sił Galaktyki. Fazer zadaje obrażenia, przy pomocy wysyłanej wiązki nadionów (Star Trek VIII: First Contact; TNG: The Mind's Eye; VOY: Time and Again), ale niektóre, jak np. fazer ręczny Ferengich są klasyfikowane jako broń plazmowa. (TNG: Descent) Bazując na intensywności i polu wiązki, oraz regulacji, można osiągnąć szerokie spektrum efektów. Opis i działanie Trafienie wiązką fazera może ogłuszyć, zranić, zabić bądź doprowadzić do dezintegracji trafionej osoby. Fazery o odpowiedniej mocy mogą uszkodzić osłony, bądź inne urządzenia jak również przebić kadłub okrętu. Mogą one być również stosowane do wycinania otworów bądź przejść w ścianach lub zablokowanych drzwiach. Fazer może również posłużyć do utworzenia przejścia w skalnej ścianie. Możliwa jest modyfikacja szerokości wiązki tak, by raziła w konkretny punkt bądź obejmowała większy obszar. W arsenale Starfleet znajdują się trzy odmiany fazerów ręcznych. :Fazer Typ-1 (fazer ręczny) urządzenie niewielkich rozmiarów poręczne i wygodne w użytku. :Fazer Typ-2 posiada przedłużoną rękojeść, zależnie od modelu może ona przyjąć formę rękojeści pistoletu. :Fazer Typ-3 znany również pod nazwą fazer karabinu. Posiada przedłużoną lufę, kolbę, niektóre modele wyposażone są w dodatkowy uchwyt ułatwiający trzymanie. Ta odmiana broni może emitować wiązkę nadłonową, bądź pojedynczy pocisk. Na przestrzeni wieków występowało kilka modeli karabinów. (TOS: The Devil in the Dark, The Mind’s Eye). Ponadto Starfleet stosuje kilka większych odmian fazera, począwszy od montowanego na promach kosmicznych fazer emitery typu 4. Występują również fazer wachlarze oraz baterie fazerów montowane na statkach oraz stacjach kosmicznych. Istnieje szeroka gama baterii, wachlarzy oraz emiterów fazerów montowanych na okrętach. Począwszy od fazerów Typ-8 wchodzących w skład uzbrojenia U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-B, po działa zamontowane między innymi na okrętach klasy Defiant. (TNG: The Outcast, Preemptive Strike; VOY: Live Fast and Prosper; DSN: The Search, Part 1) Za kanoniczną można również uważać informację podaną za zespół producencki TNG. Fazery montowane na okrętach klasy Galaxy oraz Intrepid miały by być Fazerami typ-10. Możliwe jest doprowadzenie do przeciążenia fazera, przypadkowe bądź celowe np. w celu sabotażu. Przy przeciążaniu fazer emituje piszczący dźwięk o wysokiej częstotliwości. Urządzenie uwalnia nagromadzoną energię poprzez eksplozję mogącą zniszczyć, bądź uszkodzić otoczenie. 2154 rok. Malcolm Reed użył metodę przeciążenia broni chcąc unieruchomić Romulańskiego drona. (ENT: The Aenar) W roku 2266 Leonore Karidian próbowała zamordować Kapitana Kirka ukrywając przeciążony fazer w jego kwaterze. (TOS: The Conscience of the King) 2269. Kapitana Kirk, Doktor Leonard McCoy oraz Hikaru Sulu ledwo uniknęli śmierci, gdy w czasie zwiadu na planecie Kalandan system obronny planety przeciążył fazer Kapitana Kirk. (That Which Survives) Fazery osobiste dla personelu Starfleet nie są wyłącznie bronią. Odpowiednio ustawiony fazer może posłużyć do rozgrzania kamienia dla uzyskania ciepła. (TOS: The Enemy Within) Worf użył swojego fazera typ-2 do otworzenia tunelu na Cardassiańskiej planecie Celtris III. (TNG: Chain of Command, Part I) Dźwięk oraz kolor promienia różni się zależnie od modelu oraz ustawienia Fazera. Fazery Federacyjne wydają zazwyczaj "gwiżdżący" bądź "piszczący" dźwięk o wysokiej częstotliwości. Doświadczona osoba może odróżnić typ fazera z jakiego oddano strzał po samym dźwięku. (TOS: Errand of Mercy; DSN: Sacrifice of Angels) Historia Wygląd fazerów używanych na przestrzeni XXIII wieku oraz późniejszej nawiązywał bezpośrednio do stosowanej wcześniej broni laserowej, takiej jak pistolet laserowy. (Star Trek: Enterprise; TOS: The Cage) Gwiezdna Flota wprowadziła fazery w 2257 roku, gdy James T. Kirk służył na USS Farragut. Pomimo iż Karabiny fazerowe weszły do użytku już w 2265 roku nie stanowiły one obowiązkowego uzbrojenia na okrętach. Oficerowie zaś nadal używali pistoletów laserowych. (TOS: Obsession, Where No Man Has Gone Before) W odcinku ENT: Fight or Flight Kapitan Archer pokazał Malcolmowi Reedowi nowy rodzaj broni ręcznej określając ją jako pistolet fazowy (en. Phaser Pistol). Jest to niewątpliwa sprzeczność z późniejszymi danymi. W XXIV wieku wynalezione zostały fazery regeneracyjne. Mogły one funkcjonować w polach duonetycznych, polach plazmy bądź innym środowisku nie pozwalającym na użycie standardowej broni. Broń ta zastąpiła w użyciu karabiny typu TR-116. (DSN: Field of Fire) Ustawienia: Fazery stosowane przez flotę w XXIII i XXIV wieku posiadały możliwość zmiany siły wysyłanej wiązki. *'Poziom 1' określany jako krótkoterminowa energia ogłuszająca. (TOS: The Enemy Within) Wiązka o tej mocy powoduje oszołomienie i dezorientację istoty trafionej. Oddziaływuje ona jednak jedynie na pewną grupę humanoidów. (TOS: The Man Trap) Przy strzale z niewielkiej odległości może on spowodować obrażenia bądź nawet śmierć przy trafieniu w organy takie jak mózg. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Jednoczesne trafienie z dwóch fazerów może doprowadzić do zniszczenia nawet dużych obiektów, takich jak urny z Taurusa II. (TAS: The Lorelei Signal) *'Poziom 3.1' jest wystarczający do wywołania powyższych objawów u zmiennych. Poziom 3.4 lub 3.5 jest wystarczający do ogłuszenia zmiennego i zmuszenia go do powrotu do formy płynnej. (DS9: Homefront) Po zmianie szerokości wiązki, możliwe jest ogłuszenie większej grupy osób przy pojedynczym strzale. (TOS: The Return of the Archons) *Pewne ustawienia wiązki ogłuszającej mogą prowadzić do utraty przytomności u trafionego. Jakkolwiek w większości wypadków trafienie wiązką o niskiej mocy nie powoduje skutków ubocznych, jednoczesne trafienie kilkoma wiązkami może spowodować obrażenia lub śmierć. (TNG: Samaritan Snare) Najsilniejszymi z pośród wiązek ogłuszających są. Silne ogłuszenie oraz ogłuszenie maksymalne, określane są jako pełny ładunek ogłuszający. (TOS: Tomorrow is Yesterday; TAS: The Eye of the Beholder; TNG: Legacy) *Fazer prócz bojowo obronnych może również pełnić wiele innych funkcji. Przy jego pomocy można rozgrzewać kamienie lub podgrzewać np. kawę (TOS: The Enemy Within, The Corbomite Maneuver) Przy odpowiednim ustawieniu wiązki pozwala na zmianę stanu skupienia z stałej w ciekłą bądź wycinania przejścia w lodzie. (TAS: The Slaver Weapon) Ustawienia 6 i 7''' mogą spowodować głębokie i bolesne oparzenia. (TNG: Night Terrors) '''Ustawienie 7 pozwala na zniszczenie materiałów odpornych na wysoką temperaturę, takich jak Noranium. (TNG: The Vengeance Factor) *Do zabicia większości humanoidów wystarczy ustawienie 10, czyli jedna-czwarta mocy. (TOS: The Man Trap; TNG: Aquiel) Przy włączaniu śmiertelnego poziomu fazer wydaje charakterystyczny dźwięk ostrzegawczy. (TNG: Too Shorta Season) U humanoidów z porażeniem nerwowym lub podwyższonym poziomem adrenaliny trafienie wiązką prowadzi jednie do nieprzytomności. (TNG: Conspiracy) *Odpowiednio ustawiony fazer pozwala na cięcie różnych materiałów i przedmiotów takich jak stalowe elementy, drzwi ściany okrętów Starfleet. czy też odcinanie fragmentów ciała. (TOS: The Naked Time; TNG: Too Short a Season; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) *Ustawienie maksymalnej mocy w fazerze ręcznym pozwala na dezintegrację istot humanoidalnych lub androida ludzkiej wielkości. (TOS: What Are Little Girls Made Of; TNG: The Vengeance Factor; ENT: In The Mirror, darkly, Part II, Star Trek: First Contact) Przy popełnieniu samobójstwa przy pomocy fazera, dezintegruje się on wraz z osobą strzelającą. (TOS: Elaan of Troyius) Użycie wiązki o maksymalnej mocy przeciwko Horta powoduje jedynie ich zranienie. (TOS: The Devil In the Dark) Disruptor-B jest maksymalnym ustawieniem fazera typ-2. Określane jest ono jako "efekt rozbicia". Ustawienie to uważane jest za najskuteczniejsze przeciw istotom gazowym zbudowanym z dikironium. (TOS: Obsession) *'Ustawienie 16' w fazerze typ-2 może zostać użyte do wypalania przejść w ścianach skalnych (TNG: Chain of Command, Part I). Wystarczająco potężne, by zniszczyć nawet połowę budynku przy pojedynczym wystrzale. (TNG: Frame of Mind) Typy Fazerów W arsenale wielu ras występują fazery odpowiadające rozmiarom i siłą rażenia fazerom Typ 1-3, oraz montowanym na okrętach Typ 4. Fazer Typ 1. Mały broń ręczna. Fazer Typ 2. Większa wersja fazera ręcznego, posiada wydłużony uchwyt ułatwiający trzymanie. Fazer Typ 3. Karabin Fazowy, największy spośród fazerów ręcznych, występuje kilka odmiennych wersji tej broni. Te trzy podstawowe rodzaje broni różnią się zależnie od pochodzenia : *Fazer ręczny **pistolet fazowy *** Fazer Kzinti ** Karabin Fazowy *** Regaliański Karabin Fazowy *** Krótki Karabin Fazowy **Fazer Bajorański ** Fazer Ferengi *Fazer cząsczeczkowy *Fazer Plazmowy Fazery Okrętowe Fazery montowane na okrętach gwiezdnych są znacznie potężniejsze od tych używanych przez personel Starfleet. Wczesne fazery takie jak znajdujący się na wyposażeniu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701, MK IX/01, montowane były w działkach pojedynczo bądź parami. Mogły one emitować wiązkę bądź pojedynczy impuls. Montowane na okrętach fazery posiadały również ustawienie ogłuszające. (TOS: Balance of Terror, The Trouble with Tribbles, A piece of the Action) Typy Fazerów okrętowych *Fazer obronny klasy 3 - używany na statkach zaopatrzeniowych klasy Miranda. *Fazer cząsteczkowy - używany na transportowcach z Boreal III. * Bateria fazerów ** Fazer wachlarz ** Działo Fazerowe - używane w klasie Defiant. ** Fazer Typ-4. Znajduje się na wyposażeniu promów typu 6. ** Fazer Typ-8. Standardowe wyposażenie okrętów klasy Excelsior. ** [[Bateria fazerów klasy Galor]]. Opracowany przez Kardasjan rodzaj fazera. cs:Phaser de:Phaser en:Phaser es:Fáser fr:Phaseur it:Phaser ja:フェイザー nl:Faser pt:Fêiser Kategoria:Broń energetyczna